Equivocación
by Karin fD Hyde
Summary: Extraño, raro, inusual todas esas palabras narraban todo lo que pensaba acerca del día, empezó a cabrearse más y más. Alguien o algunas personas estaban cambiando su rutina, una rutina con la que había vivido dos años. - Pero Naruto, Sasuke no se puede enterar -


Equivocación

El mundo a su alrededor parecía estar mal, muy mal, eso pensó Sasuke Uchiha aquella mañana cuando despertó, mirando a su alrededor noto que su novia, la que siempre estaba a su lado todas las mañanas no estaba, eran las 5 de la mañana ella siempre ¡Siempre! despertaba después de él.

Suspiro, seguro había tenido alguna pesadilla, de esas que ya no eran constantes, bajaría a la cocina y ahí su peli-rosa estaría cocinando algo, seguro la encontraría.

Que sorpresa se llevo al notar que tampoco en la cocina se hallaba, intento recordar si ella le había dicho que estaría en el hospital, seguro lo recordaría se dijo a sí mismo, él no tenía una mala memoria.

Regreso al cuarto que ambos compartían desde hacía 3 años, 2 años después de que la guerra termino ellos empezaron a vivir juntos y, se estaba desviando del tema. No entendía por qué estaba pensando en todos los momentos que compartieron juntos.

De nuevo en la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, seguro, y creía estar seguro su novia le había dejado de desayunar, porque ¡Siempre! hay esta la palabra, siempre, le dejaba el desayuno listo.

Oh, Oh no había desayuno en el refrigerador, ni en la mesa, ni en ningún lugar, su día cada vez se ponía peor.

Molesto, sumamente molesto, salió de la casa camino al campo de entrenamiento dispuesto a descargar su furia en un buen entrenamiento.

Ahora encontraría al dobe en el campo como todas las mañanas, por que como acuerdo no escrito, ni dicho ambos se encargaban de encontrarse todas las mañanas para un pequeño y grandioso combate como entrenamiento.

Ya se desharía de su enfado golpeando a Naruto, iba planeando muchas maneras de destrozarlo. Oh si, como se divertiría con Naruto.

Su día cada día era más extraño, si adivinaron Naruto no estaba donde siempre debía estar. Porque él debía estar.

Extraño, raro, inusual todas esas palabras narraban todo lo que pensaba acerca del día, empezó a cabrearse más y más.

Alguien o algunas personas estaban cambiando su rutina, una rutina con la que había vivido dos años.

Con la energía que le proporcionaba el momento se puso a entrenar, solo, ¡Solo! como hacía años no hacía.

Llevaba una hora entrenando, pero, bueno jamás lo admitiría pero sin Naruto el entrenamiento se le hacía más pesado. La verdad era que se aburría, iría a buscarlo y de ser necesario lo llevaría arrastrando hasta el campo de entrenamiento.

Camino a la casa del rubio de muy mal humor, ese humor que no quería dejarlo en paz ese día.

Este definitivamente era un mal, mal día pero ya arreglaría las cosas con Sakura en la noche, y ahora las arreglaría con el dobe.

En casa de Naruto se escuchaban voces, una de ellas la reconoció al instante era su Sakura en casa del rubio, pero, ¿Qué hacia ella tan temprano en casa del maldito dobe?

- Sasuke no se puede enterar - Escucho que hablaban.

Decidió esperar un poco no entendía porque estaban juntos tan temprano.

- Claro que no, Sakura-chan – Naruto hablaba con mucha energía

- Eso espero, además no nos conviene que se entere – Continuo Sakura

- Estamos muertos si se entera -

No entendía nada así que entro en la casa dispuesto a saber que sucedía. Ambos (Naruto y Sakura) se sorprendieron y Sakura se mostró algo molesta, enfadada incluso.

¿Qué pasa?, pensó Sasuke mirándolos fijamente, Sakura miro la hora en el reloj, mientras le daba un zape a Naruto.

- Te dije que me recordaras la hora, lo has arruinado todo. – Esta vez su expresión fue triste

Sasuke frunció levente el seño solo esperaba una explicación la cual Sakura le dio sin necesidad de que el la pidiera.

- Sasuke-kun - Se acerco a abrazarlo, su cara tenía un tierno puchero - Acabas de arruinar tu fiesta sorpresa -

- Feliz cumpleaños adelantado Teme – Naruto sonrió - ¿Aun nos dejaras festejar tu cumpleaños? – Pregunto él.

- Hmp – Respondió discretamente el abrazo que Sakura le daba.

- No te preocupes Naruto, Yo lo convenceré –

Porque quizás después de todo su día no había sido una equivocación.

Otro fic por el Mes SasuSaku. Espero que les guste. También es un regalo adelantado para Sasuke-kun.

Entre mis planes esta escribir próximamente un fic mas largo. No se por que digo esto pero en fin.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
